Te perdí
by zaclor
Summary: que tal! soy Sakura Kinomoto y esta, es mi historia de amor...


**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad (lastimosamente), son autoria de las famosas CLAMP, la historia (para mi desgracia) si es mía! mía! mía!**

**Te perdí**

Trato de hacer las cosas que usualmente hago, hablar con amigos en conversaciones online que dejan en mi todo menos paz; me recrimino una y otra vez que todo haya sido mi culpa, he pasado por muchas etapas desde que te perdí…

Flash back

Hemos estado con problemas desde hace unos dos meses; no me gusta ya hacer el amor contigo y se cuanto te lastimo por eso, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando apenas me tocas; ya no nos vemos muy seguido, la universidad esta muy difícil, no puedo dejar de pensar en que si no doy el cien porciento perderé alguna asignatura, tu bien sabes como me dolería eso… por mi mente surgen dudas de mi amor por ti, no es igual que antes, siento que esta relación ya no me llena y hemos estado a punto de terminar varias veces en los últimos meses; se cuanto me amas, me lo demuestras con cada gesto y me duele saber que no puedo corresponderte de la misma manera.

Hoy has dicho que vendrías a verme, al momento de terminar de hablar contigo por teléfono supe que te iba a perder; es decir te mostraste muy comprensivo cuando te comente de mis dudas y es lógico que quieras desprenderte de alguien que no hace mas que hacerte sufrir; tu eres mi primer amor y me enseñaste todo lo que ahora se sobre ese sentimiento, pero no se que me pasa, quiero amarte como al principio y ponerle fin a este sufrimiento, pero siento que ya es tarde; te estaba esperando cuando te sentí llegar, es decir el sonido de tu moto me percato de tu presencia.

Te abro la rejita del ante jardín y veo como dejas ahí tu moto, te veo y noto tus ojos diferentes, seguramente eso mismo notas tu, te beso, un beso rápido, sin pasión, ni ternura, ni entrega; saludas como siempre a mis padres y subimos a mi habitación, tratamos de hablar de varias cosas, tu reciente encuentro con Dios, como voy yo en la universidad y como vas tu también en la carrera, estábamos tumbados en la cama, tu tenias una brazo debajo de mi cabeza y yo apoyada en tu hombro abrazándote, esperando el momento…

Me dices que las cosas no pueden seguir así, yo te he lastimado diciéndote lo muy confundida que estoy, comentas que debemos tomarnos un tiempo, para mi esa idea siempre fue absurda (ahora veo que no me había equivocado en cuanto a eso) llore, suplicando con la mirada que esto no estuviera pasando y entonces me di cuenta que fui muy idiota, que todo esto estaba pasando por mi culpa, me dijiste que estabas muy lastimado, que tal vez podría haber una oportunidad y que solo te tuviera paciencia; llega el momento de la despedida y quisiera aferrarme a tu camisa y no soltarte hasta que cambies esa tonta idea, quiero que sepas que de verdad te quiero, que me perdones por decir cosas sin sentido, porque el sentido a mi vida lo das tu.

Casi te suplique para que me dieras un ultimo beso, tu decías que no querías, que esta no era una despedida y que no quería que lo concluyéramos así, entonces lo acepte y te iba acompañar hacia abajo, pero me detuviste y me atrajiste hacia ti, dándome lo que te había pedido, ese beso estuvo lleno de todo, todos mis sentimientos quedaron al descubierto en esa caricia, rogué para que te dieras cuenta que te quería a mi lado, por siempre.

Me dices que quieres que te deje una marca, ya sabemos ambos que significaba eso, por eso subí tu camisa y al lado de ese tatuaje de lobo que esta en tu pecho, y que te hace ver tan sexy, pose mis labios e hice succión dejando un pequeño "recuerdo", me preguntas si quiero uno también yo y lo que no sabes es que añoro uno, que se quede siempre en mi corazón; subes mi blusa y el top a su paso, realizas la misma acción que yo antes hice en uno de mis pechos; pero yo no quiero que termines, enredo mis dedos en tus cabellos para que me beses, como solo tu sabes hacerlo, pones resistencia, supongo que no te hago las cosas mas fáciles, tu quieres tiempo y ni siquiera eso hago bien y te presiono.

Empiezas a repartir suaves besos que hacen salir suspiros de mi boca, quiero mas y te lo hago saber acercando mas tu cabeza a mi; entonces llegas a ese punto donde todos mis sentidos se nublan y mis piernas empiezan a temblar, lames por encima el centro de mi seno, lo haces como si estuvieras cobrándote una grande y me quisieras hacer sufrir; te atraigo mas (si es que se puede) y te dejas al fin de juegos y me besas como siempre, succionas, muerdes un poco y juegas con lo que creo han sido tus juguetes favoritos desde que hicimos por primera vez el amor, subes con tus labios por mi cuello y en ese momento siento que te necesito adentro, se eriza mi piel y siento como las arterias, capilares y venas dejan de contraerse, disminuyendo mi presión, el estomago me da un vuelco y aunque se teóricamente porque suceden estos cambios en mi, solo me concentro en esta amalgama de sensaciones que son sin duda indescriptibles con simples palabras.

Llegamos a un punto sin retorno, tengo dudas si debemos continuar, alguien podría subir (y desde el día en que mi mamá nos pillo prácticamente en la acción, tengo demasiada precaución), sin embargo me pongo a pensar si esta es la ultima vez, la ultima vez que pueda ver tus ojos oscuros por el deseo, la ultima vez escucharte decir que me amas, la ultima vez en sentirte tan mio; sin pensarlo mas te beso con mucho deseo, con mucho amor, y me subo la falta y bajo mi ropa interior, dejo que tu hagas lo tuyo con tu pantalón y tu bóxer y te atraigo a un rincón que ha sido profanado muchas veces por nosotros dos; siento que entras en mi y todas mis dudas por un momento se van, entras y sales de mi a un ritmo que me martiriza, de mis labios salen las palabras –_mas_- y se el resultado de las mismas, me agarras mas fuerte y aumentas el ritmo de las embestidas, encuentras rápido el máximo placer, pero no importa, después de tantos días sin disfrutar del otro creo que es comprensible, nos acomodamos y siento mis ojos arder nuevamente, ahora si llego lo inevitable; pero por primera vez desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa nace una leve esperanza de que todo pueda volver a ser como antes…

Fin flash back

Ahora se que fui muy estúpida por ese ultimo pensamiento, tu jamás llamaste, no sabia nada de ti excepto cuando entraba a las redes sociales a curiosear tu perfil, pero nada, no encontraba nada que me dijera que me extrañabas que la estabas pasando tan mal como yo y por primera vez desee con todo mi corazón dejar de amarte; en ultimas porque se que esto me lo busque yo misma.

Pasaron los días, soñaba despierta con que aparecieras por ahí diciéndome que me amas y que querías estar conmigo, pero no sucedió, llego navidad y luego la noche de año nuevo, la nostalgia invadió mi ser, nunca habíamos compartido esta fecha juntos ni nada; pero por dos año estuve con alguien en quien pensaba con alegría en esos momentos, alguien a quien era el primero en querer desearle un año nuevo feliz y prospero, a mi lado claro!, pero ese día te llame y era la primer vez que hablábamos en los duros 20 días que habían pasado desde eso, me dio mucha rabia pues me hablaste como a una amiga mas, como le hablas a cualquiera, y entonces supe que por primera vez me fallaste en una promesa… _"estaremos juntos siempre, confía en mi"_

Quise morir ahí mismo, colgué y llore amargamente, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de tanto sufrimiento… de ahí en adelante trate de superarte, es decir no fuiste claro conmigo pero tuve que asimilar que ese tiempo que me pedías se había prolongado, para siempre. Por primera vez cuando me preguntaban sobre ti decía que habíamos terminado, unos se alegraban, otras personas me "consolaban" a algunos ni siquiera les importaba, y que mas da, a mi no me interesa tampoco la opinión de todos.

Llegaron días en los que tu recuerdo me pateaba, se me cerraba la garganta, me dolía el estomago y la cabeza y lloraba sin razón aparente; recordar nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, aquella primer caricia para nada infantil en el campus universitario, el día en que conocí a tus padres, nuestra primera vez, la cual fue también la primera mía, nuestro primer campamento juntos, aquella vez que me propusiste ser tu novia con una hermosa flor de cerezo y miles de recuerdos mas.

Claro hubo cosas no tan buenas, pero si te soy sincera amaba las reconciliaciones!, recuerdo aquella promesa, _"cuando vivamos juntos, siempre que peleemos lo resolveremos antes de ir a dormir y haremos el amor"_ todo eso es tan lejano ahora, ya no viviremos juntos, ya no tendrás que preocuparte porque yo no quiera casarme convencionalmente o porque no quiera tener hijos (al menos no los dieciséis que mencionaste en la primera cita), o que yo sea mas bien "fresa" para el siempre rockero empedernido de Shaoran Li.

Te perdí… y me duele tanto, tu me dices que el tiempo lo cura todo, que ahora no estas dispuesto a nada conmigo (yo se que realmente ese ahora es nunca mas), me hablas dándome consuelo y lo peor es que tengo que aceptarlo, eres mi único amigo!... quiero que me ames como antes, como siempre, pero se que desear eso es inútil ya.

Lo que mas me duele aceptar es que si realmente lo amo, su felicidad (sin importar donde este) es la mía…

**Siempre tuya: Sakura Kinomoto**

**zaclor dice: hola! muy nueva por estos lares, quedo contenta simplemente con que hayan podido experimentar así sea un poquito el inmenso dolor de sakura al saber que perdió el amor de su vida...**


End file.
